1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a landing gear casing of an aircraft for which the structure is dissociated between a structural part and a protection part of the internal space of the aircraft.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The purpose of landing gear casings of an aircraft is to receive the landing gears and to separate the internal space of the aircraft that is often pressurized from the outside of the aircraft.
Due to the stresses that they suffer, ground stresses transmitted by the landing gearing during landing, compression stresses due to internal pressurization, and by the fact that they must receive the landing gear in the retracted position, the landing gear casings of the prior state of the art include reinforcement frames in the form of arches, that extend from the frame elements of the fuselage, distributed longitudinally along the casing and surrounding the landing gear casing. The reinforcement frames stiffen the panels of the landing gear casing so as to form stiffened flat panels.
These panels of the prior state of the art receive the landing gear bearings and ensure the imperviousness of the landing gear casing area. This construction makes landing gear casings voluminous and massive.